Me rehúso
by Flori Naranja
Summary: [SasuSaku]. —Dime, Sakura, ¿qué es lo que hago yo si me faltas? –espetas, rompiendo el silencio. No sé si es debido al alcohol, o si esto realmente está ocurriendo, pero se me encoge aún más el corazón—. Me rehúso a estar sin ti. One-shot.


**_Capítulo único._**

Levanto de nuevo la copa, llevándola hacia mis labios en un intento desesperado por olvidar lo que tanto me martiriza. El vodka deja un recorrido de ardor mientras baja por mi garganta. No estoy acostumbrada a beber alcohol, nunca me ha gustado.

Hace horas que mis ojos se secaron, mostrando indiferencia. Eso es algo que tú me enseñaste muy bien, ¿no, Sasuke? Fuiste tú al fin y al cabo el que me enseñó todo lo que sé; desde el ámbito sexual hasta el sentimental.

No puedo evitar recordar el momento en el que cruzamos palabras por primera vez, hace ya un año. A principios de noviembre.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento? –cuestionaste, haciéndome apartar la vista de la novela en la que estaba consumida. Juro que sentí como mis ojos salían de sus órbitas al analizarte de arriba a abajo. Estoy perdida en ti desde que fijé la vista en tu mirada negra. En ese momento no pude evitar pellizcar mi brazo para cerciorarme de no estar soñando. ¡El gran Sasuke Uchiha me estaba hablando!

—No –fue lo único que pude contestar tras varios segundos. Mi voz sonó baja, débil, patética. Aun así tú te sentaste con la gracia que te caracteriza, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te importa que me beba un café junto a ti?

Me limité a negar lentamente, siendo hipnotizada por tus ojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos, dejándome en claro que estaban llenos de misterios. Por mi amor hacia la buena literatura, prometí descubrir todos y cada uno de tus secretos. Esa tarde charlamos sobre temas banales, pero en la hora de la despedida, preguntaste si podíamos citarnos. Al vuelo respondí que sí.

También recuerdo nuestro primer beso, fue en la librería. Un sitio curioso, ¿no? Recuerdo a la perfección lo mucho que habías insistido por acompañarme.

—No permitiré que vayas tú sola caminando a la otra punta de la ciudad, Sakura –dijiste con tanta seriedad que cada vello de mi cuello se erizó.

Me acompañaste, paseamos abrazados como si fuésemos una pareja más, poniendo por medio la excusa del frío. Llevábamos un mes citándonos, rara vez pasaban más de tres días sin que nos viéramos. Yo sentía mi pulso acelerar cada vez que te veía. Bueno, y que te veo.

La nieve caía con suavidad a nuestro alrededor, pero el simple contacto de tu brazo sobre mis hombros me transmitía una sensación de calidez y protección nunca experimentada por mi pequeño cuerpo. Eres mucho más alto que yo. Amo colocar la cabeza contra tu pecho cuando nos abrazamos; sentir tu siempre regulado pulso contra mi oído.

Yo necesitaba comprar varios libros sobre medicina que me facilitarían el comprender ciertas cosas y sacar la carrera. Tú me preguntaste el porqué de no pedirlos prestados de la biblioteca, yo te confesé mi pequeño secreto.

—Me gusta guardar todos y cada uno de los libros que leo.

—Entonces tendrás una gran colección –sonreíste fascinado.

Al tener varios libros que habían conseguido llamar mi atención apilados sobre mis brazos, me los quitaste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alegando que tú los pagarías. Cuando iba a protestar –porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que bajo ninguna circunstancia te hubiera dejado de no ser así–, pegaste tus labios contra los míos.

Quedé atónita y callada, justo lo que querías. Tus labios eran suaves, fríos, hechizantes. A estas alturas lo siguen siendo, no han perdido ni un ápice de su magia. Me perdí durante unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para que tú pagases los libros y me esperaras con una triunfante sonrisa en la puerta de la tienda. Me avergoncé más ante la mirada divertida de la dependienta, la cual me guiñó un ojo al pasar por su lado.

Después de ese, vinieron muchos más besos, cada cual mejor que el anterior. Siempre causando el mismo efecto en mí.

También recuerdo nuestra primera vez, fue la noche en la que te presenté ante mis padres como mi pareja, después de seis meses. Mi familia entera –a pesar de ser numerosa– te adoró casi tanto como yo. Me llevaste a tu piso, donde lo tenías todo preparado: velas, rosas, champagne y mis canciones favoritas de Frank Sinatra sonando de fondo. Fuiste muy gentil conmigo.

Unas semanas más tarde conocí a tu familia. Nunca olvidaré las punzadas que sentí en el pecho al oír cómo tu padre no me aceptaba por mi naturaleza humilde. El almuerzo fue incómodo; yo reprimiendo las lágrimas, recibiendo miradas llenas de amor por tu parte. Tu madre en cambio me sonrió con verdadera ternura y me abrazó fuertemente, al igual que tu hermano Itachi, el cual bromeó diciendo que si tú no me aprovechabas, lo haría él –cosa imposible, ya que mis ojos fueron hechos para mirarte sólo a ti–. Tú gruñiste y me acercaste más a ti en un abrazo posesivo, se me encogió el corazón.

—No te preocupes por mi padre, Sakura. Te elijo a ti sobre todas las cosas. Me rehúso a estar sin ti–me aseguraste al oído antes de caer dormida en tus brazos.

Esas palabras las llevo tatuadas en el alma.

Un mes después me insististe en que fuera a vivir contigo, en tu lujoso apartamento. Fugaku, tu padre, apareció varias veces por ahí –mientras tú trabajabas en la prestigiosa empresa familiar Uchiha–, intentando ofrecerme dinero a cambio de que desapareciese de tu vida.

—Entiendo que mi posición social no sea de su agrado –respondí la sexta vez que apareció, hace un par de semanas—, pero siento decirle que estoy enamorada de su hijo. Señor Uchiha, no busco su dinero, mucho menos su mal. Estoy decidida a estar con Sasuke. Tanto con su consentimiento cómo sin él.

No sé de dónde saqué el valor de decirle aquello a tu padre, Sasuke, pero fueron las palabras más acertadas que he dicho en mi vida. El desprecio con el que me miró tras aquello nunca lo olvidaré. Tampoco la amenaza que me gritaba con la mirada. En mi alma quedó grabada para siempre ese momento.

Nuestra relación simplemente fue perfecta. Cada día sentía lo mismo –incluso con más fuerza– que el día anterior, por ti. Tengo grabada en mi memoria todos y cada uno de tus rasgos, tus expresiones, caricias...

Vuelvo a la realidad al notar cómo la copa ha quedado vacía, sacándome de mi estupor. Le ruego al camarero con la mirada otra más, creo que es la tercera botella que abre. Me mira fijamente mientras sirve el alcohol, tratando de seducirme con la mirada. Sé que me está desnudando dentro de su cabeza. Suspiro silenciosamente; si supiera que únicamente hago esto por ti. Porque no encuentro la manera de escapar.

—¿Realmente ves necesario seguir bebiendo, bonita? –pregunta colocando la gran copa delante de mí sobre la elegante barra. Pasa una mano sobre sus rebeldes cabellos rojizos, sonriéndome ampliamente—. Se nota que algo te perturba.

En ese momento fijo mis ojos sobre los suyos, los cuales no me hacen sentir nada, aun siendo unos bonitos ojos cafés. En su placa plateada está escrito con una letra muy elegante el nombre de Sasori.

—Por algo estoy bebiendo, supongo –respondo cortante. Sé que mi respuesta le ha sorprendido, no esperaba tanta hostilidad.

—Sea lo que sea que te atormenta, deberías intentar solucionarlo, en vez de ahogarte en alcohol –me sorprende la madurez de su consejo, pero me limito desviar la mirada y murmurar un bajo "Tú qué sabrás".

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que vienen aquí para escapar de sus problemas de mierda –continúa con una sonrisa—. A los cuales nunca veo que busquen solución.

Me molesta de sobremanera la confianza que se ha tomado para responderme, pero no le discuto. Le tiendo un billete mientras me levanto de la alta silla, decidida a irme.

—Deberías ser psicólogo para ayudar a esas personas –contesto—, no camarero. Pero gracias –me mira con lástima, probablemente imaginando varias situaciones en las que podría encontrarme, y se despide con una leve sonrisa, agitando su mano varias veces.

Mis tacones resuenan contra el pavimento en mi camino hacia el que era mi piso antes de mudarme al tuyo. Recuerdo que siempre dejo una llave bajo el felpudo en caso de emergencia.

—Bien por ti, Sakura –pienso—. Por una vez tus precauciones sirven para algo.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta del portal tras de mí, noto lo entumecida por el frío que estaba. Tampoco me extraña, al fin y al cabo el vestido que llevo puesto no fue diseñado para pasear en pleno invierno. Me observo por unos instantes en el espejo que se encuentra a mi derecha, cuyo reflejo me devuelve la imagen de una mujer decaída y sin brillo.

Mi cabello rosado está despeinado, rizado, cayendo sin gracia sobre mi espalda. El vestido que llevo no deja de ser precioso; es rojo brillante –tu color favorito–, largo, de pequeño escote cubierto por encaje. Mi rostro apaga la belleza de éste. Me detengo a analizar las profundas ojeras, junto con el rastro de lo que fue maquillaje en mis ojos, y la irritación en ellos.

Noto mi nariz congestionada, junto con la boca seca. Signos evidentes de que estuve llorando por horas. No puedo evitar revivir de nuevo el momento.

Te estaba esperando en casa, con una cena laboriosamente preparada, velas aromáticas, vino, y un gran regalo que me había costado mucho preparar.

Te estabas atrasando, por lo que comencé a preocuparme. Rara vez tardas en regresar, odias hacerme esperar. Pero todo cobró sentido cuando Fugaku me llamó, anunciándome que no ibas a aparecer por casa esa noche, ni ninguna otra. Al principio no lo creí, ¿cómo iba a creer semejante afirmación? Me temo que mi duda fue disipada tras la afirmación que tu padre me dio, junto con:

—Sasuke se casará en unas semanas con una mujer de buena familia que le puede aportar mucho más que una graduada en medicina como tú –escupió con veneno—. Será mejor que comiences a olvidarte de él.

—¿Có-cómo puede ser eso posible? –susurré.

—¿No te lo dijo? –rió—. Karin Uzumaki es su prometida. Probablemente ahora estén consumando. No volverá a ese estúpido nido de amor que comparten. Se quedará aquí hasta el día de la boda –su voz comenzaba a oírse distorsionada por mis sollozos—. Por cierto, se celebrará en la Iglesia principal de Tokio, el seis de diciembre a las doce –mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, también se me cortó la respiración por unos instantes—. ¿Qué, te suena esa fecha? Oh, querida, que lástima me das.

Ese día cumplíamos un año de noviazgo. Lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos con fuerza tras oír el pitido proveniente del teléfono que indicaba el abandono de la otra línea.

Simplemente no podía ser real, ¿cómo ibas tú, mi mayor amor, a traicionarme de aquella manera? No di crédito hasta que pasaron las horas y tú no aparecías. Tampoco contestaste a mis mensajes ni llamadas. Lloré toda la noche hasta quedar dormida, y parte del día siguiente –hoy–, también.

No me había molestado en cambiarme ni recoger nada para ir a cualquier bar de mala muerte, con el fin de conseguir algo de consuelo en algún exótico licor. Tsunade –mi jefa en el hospital, aparte de madrina–, siempre me había recomendado el vodka si el fin era olvidar, pero para mi mala suerte en mí no había surtido efecto alguno más allá de encontrarme mareada.

Subo en el ascensor hasta la segunda planta –donde se encuentra mi anterior apartamento– con los tacones en la mano, junto con el alma en el piso. Más allá de la conmoción sentimental que resulta para mí imaginarme a partir de este momento sin ti, me duele el pecho, sintiendo punzada tras punzada donde debería estar el corazón, cosa de la que me siento arrebatada.

Suspiro y de nuevo caen lágrimas. Me mentalizo para llamar a mi madre en cuanto entre, pensando cualquier excusa creíble para ella por la que me dejaste. Sé que sentirá decepción, fuiste uno más de sus hijos durante todo este tiempo.

Más lágrimas caen.

—Bueno, Sakura. No pasa nada. Lo superarás después de un tiempo, y reharás tu vida, justo como antes de que apareciese.

Me duele el solo pensarlo, Sasuke. Estoy frente a la puerta, me agacho para levantar levemente el felpudo y sacar la llave. Abro la puerta lentamente, casi con miedo de que me golpee la realidad. Un sollozo se abre paso por mi garganta. Más lágrimas.

—Sakura... –escucho un gemido ahogado proveniente del sillón. Me congelo, reconociendo tu voz.

—¡Ya hasta escuchas su voz! –me regaño con una triste risa. Tras ello una cabeza de cabello despeinado se puede ver girándose hasta el sitio donde estoy, unos segundos más tardes te tengo delante.

Abro los ojos llena de sorpresa. Siento algo hundirse en mi pecho con fuerza. Alzo la vista a tus ojos enrojecidos, húmedos, llenos de dolor. Tu respiración es acelerada, la rapidez con la que sube y baja tu pecho me trae muchos recuerdos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –mascullo débilmente, giro la cabeza para que no me veas en este estado: rota.

Tus fuertes brazos me rodean con fiereza, casi temerosos. Tu barba de dos días me hace cosquilla en el hueco de mi hombro, donde dejas apoyada la cabeza. Siento gotas cálidas caer sobre mi piel.

—Sakura, por favor, no me dejes –sollozas apretándome con más fuerza.

Ha pasado media hora, ambos nos encontramos –ya más sosegados–, en mi pequeño recibidor, uno frente al otro. He recobrado la compostura, pero me sigo sintiendo pequeña ante tu presencia. Tú te muestras serio, con la mirada perdida, muy, muy tenso. Raras veces te he visto con este aura depresiva a tu alrededor.

Tras varios instantes, fijas tus penetrantes ojos negros en mí. Me siento desnuda ante ellos. Te acercas un poco, sentándote a una distancia prudente.

—Todo lo que te dijo mi padre es mentira –dices muy lento, casi dudoso—. Estaba comprometido con Karin, sí. Pero eso fue hace un año, antes de conocerte.

Me duele la cabeza de sobremanera, tu voz retumba dentro de ella, provocando un incesante eco. Tus palabras se repiten dentro.

—No me contestaste al teléfono –me limito a responder. Tenerte delante de mí me está matando, Sasuke.

—No pude, Sakura –tu voz me hace removerme incómoda—. Mi padre se encargó de todo. Salí de la empresa, directo a casa cuando recibí una llamada de él, diciendo que mamá quería darme su regalo, que no la entristeciera.

—¿Por casualidad ese regalo era Karin? –espeto. Sé perfectamente quién es Karin Uzumaki. Aparte de ser tu ex novia, y prima de Naruto, es a la que todos conocían dentro de la universidad –y no solo de vista–.

—Karin estaba ahí, sí –reconoces—. ¡Pero no es cómo él te hizo creer, Sakura! –noto como te estás alterando, mas no reacciono—. Él siempre me echó en cara el haber roto nuestro compromiso por ti, porque no comprende que la única capaz de hacerme feliz eres tú –de un momento a otro te tengo más cerca, sujetas mis manos con delicadeza—. Me encerró en la mansión durante toda la noche y parte del día con ella. Pero te juro, Sakura, por mi vida, que no ocurrió nada –sé que no me quieres dar detalles, porque no me van a agradar, pero en tus ojos veo la intensidad con la que necesitas que te crea.

—Sasuke... ¿por qué haces todo esto? –cuestiono—. Con ella podrías ser feliz. Tu padre la aceptaría sin más. Y tu empresa incluso uniría fuerzas.

Realmente no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, pero es lo que siempre he pensado. Lo que tu padre quería que dijera. Karin, durante el periodo de tiempo en el que estuvisteis juntos, me hizo morir de envidia. No imaginas, Sasuke, desde hace cuánto tiempo mis ojos sólo ven por ti.

Un silencio incómodo se instala entre nosotros. La tensión me devora por dentro. Sé que es lo mejor para ti dejarme e ir con ella. Soy consciente, siempre lo he sido. Pero he sido egoísta al quererte para mí.

No imaginas cuantos días te miraba en la cafetería discutiendo con tus amigos sobre cosas estúpidas que no entendía. A cuantos partidos de fútbol fui solo por verte. Ignoras cuanto lloré en tu graduación, mentalizándome de que ya no te vería más por los pasillos de la universidad. Me sacas cuatro años, Sasuke. Siempre has sido grande. Siempre me has quedado grande.

—Demasiado para mí –pienso amargamente.

—Dime, Sakura, ¿qué es lo que hago yo si me faltas? –espetas, rompiendo el silencio. No sé si es debido al alcohol, o si esto realmente está ocurriendo, pero se me encoge aún más el corazón—. Me rehúso a estar sin ti.

Mi pulso se detiene. No creyendo lo que oigo, clavo mis ojos en los tuyos.

Dime, Sasuke, ¿alguna vez fijé la mirada en otro que no fueras tú? La respuesta es, sin vacilar, no. Aquel día prometí descubrir todo de ti, siendo consciente del riesgo que correría por ello: el enamorarme. Riesgo que tomé, y abracé. Amando todos y cada uno de tus aspectos.

Sé que adoras cualquier comida que lleve tomate. Que amas la música rock, los conciertos, y el ron. Que tu color preferido es el rojo. Que en tu más tierna infancia envidiabas a tu hermano por la atención de tu padre. Que prometiste ser feliz con la persona que amaras, aún si eso significaba desafiar a tu padre.

Me lo prometiste.

¿Y sabes qué, Sasuke? Yo también me rehúso.


End file.
